Hasta el fin
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: –Tonta –dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja–. Te había prometido no dejarte sola, ¿recuerdas? Aunque no quisieras, aunque me intentaras alejar, pasara lo que pasara yo iba a estar a tu lado.


Hasta el fin

–¡Reacciona Sayaka! ¡Somos nosotras! –gritó Sakura Kyoko con gran potencia mientras evadía los ataques mágicos de un peculiar ser gigante. Tomada de su mano, una indefensa Madoka corría a su lado.

–¡Por favor Sayaka, no nos ataques! –insistía con desesperación Madoka. Se negaba a abandonar a su mejor amiga–. Soy Madoka, ¡mírame!

–Entiendan que es inútil –se limitó a decir Homura con pistola en mano–. La han perdido, ya no queda nada de la Sayaka que conocíamos.

–¡No puedo aceptar eso! –Kyoko respondió furiosa.

–Aún debe quedar algo de Sayaka –repuso Madoka. El hecho de pensar que su mejor amiga ya no existiera y en su lugar solo quedara la tenebrosa bruja Oktavia era algo que se negaba a aceptar–. Si esa es su alma, debe existir una forma de hacerla volver.

–Es imposible, ella nunca va a volver –la voz fría de Homura reflejaba la frustración que sentía, pero no por el alma corrompida de Miki Sayaka, sino por la insistencia de las otras dos chicas a seguir en una lucha que consideraba inútil.

–Nadie te invitó a estar aquí en primer lugar –le dijo Kyoko con dureza. Aquella chica mágica de cabello negro no le agradaba.

–Sin mí, ustedes ya estarían muertas –alegó Homura. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vació el cargador de su pistola para eliminar a los extraños seres con apariencia de músicos que las rodeaban.

–¡No pelen en este momento! –les pidió Madoka al borde de las lágrimas–. Por favor, Homura-chan… ayudanos.

–Lo siento Madoka… no puedo.

–¡Basta! –interrumpió Kyoko ya cansada de oír esto–. Si no quieres hacer nada, por mi mejor; no te necesito, rescataré a Sayaka yo sola.

Y dicho esto, la chica mágica de vestido rojo echó a correr directo a donde estaba la bruja en la que se había transformado Sayaka. ¿Por qué insistía en luchar? Homura no entendía porque se aferraban a lo imposible, por más que le llamaran por su nombre o se acercaran en son de paz, el resultado sería siempre el mismo: serian atacadas y, si le daban la oportunidad, les asesinaría. Aunque, por un segundo, pensó que aquella insistencia de Kyoko iba más allá de ayudar a una chica mágica joven; más bien parecía ser que el motivo era el mismo por el cual ella había viajado tanto en el tiempo.

–Madoka, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes –dijo tomándola del brazo.

–Pero no podemos dejarlas así…

–Deberían hacerlo –se escuchó la repentina voz de Kyubey acercarse a sus espaldas. Amabas se dieron vuelta y lo vieron, el extraño animal blanco estaba a su lado–. Madoka, ella tiene razón; cuando el alma de una chica mágica se ha transformado en una bruja ya no se puede revertir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que sea destruida acabar con su sufrimiento.

–No… no puede ser solo eso… –se negaba la pelirosada a admitir la verdad.

–Me temo que sí. –el rostro inexpresivo del pequeño animal blanco solo hacía más aterrorizante el momento.

–¿Por qué Sayaka? –se preguntó rompiendo en llanto–. ¿Por qué?

"Lo siento Madoka"

Kyoko era la única que seguía en el laberinto, si miraba hacia atrás lo único que distinguiría serian notas musicales deformes volando por todas partes y siluetas de músicos entonando una triste melodía. Era la única persona que seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas por encontrarse con el alma de Sayaka y regresarla a la normalidad, aunque no sería fácil, ni siquiera estaba segura de que funcionaria semejante locura, pero no podía detenerse. Su filosa lanza golpeaba a cuanto enemigo se le acercara, repelía los ataques de Oktavia y saltaba hacia toda plataforma para acercarse más. Estaba convencida que podría hacerle reaccionar.

–No seas tonta Sayaka y deja ya de jugar –dijo para expresar toda su frustración–. ¡Quítate ese casco y mírame!

Voló hacia la bruja que parecía no mirarle; la punta de su arma se dirigía a la cabeza de ésta. Algo le decía que si lo rompía vería el rostro de Sayaka una vez más. Aquellos cálidos ojos que le cautivaron, que tenían un brillo singular que le recordaron por qué se volvió una chica mágica; solo quería ver una vez más aquella sonrisa, oír las palabras necias de aquella niña tan interesante.

Apunto estaba de lograr su cometido cuando el cruel destino jugó en su contra. El brazo de la bruja Oktavia le golpeó de lleno en el pecho, mandándola a volar varios metros lejos. Un golpe seco se escuchó cuando el cuerpo de Kyoko cayó al suelo; a pesar del escándalo que armaban las extrañas figuras creadas por la bruja, el grito de dolor fue oído a la perfección.

–Bien… ya hiciste lo que querías –dijo Kyoko levantándose con la ayuda de su arma–. Me lo merecía, ¿verdad? Te fastidie mucho sin darte un verdadero motivo… –las lágrimas de Kyoko comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lagrimas amargas de frustración. Empuñó su arma con firmeza y se dirigió a la bruja–. Pero ahora soy sincera… ¡no voy a dejarte sola Sayaka!

La lucha había sido larga, su cuerpo ya no podía dar para más, y sin embargo aún tenía fuerzas para continuar en su inútil batalla. No iba a huir de ese lugar, tampoco iba a permitir que Homura utilizara una bomba que acabara con todo el laberinto, no aun. Tenía que llegar a Sayaka a toda costa, aunque perdiera la vida en ello. Tenía que seguir hasta el fin; no importando cuantos obstáculos debía evitar, a cuantos enemigos debía cortar con su lanza, su objetivo era seguir avanzando. El dolor en sus piernas y espalda no daban tregua, así como el furioso ataque de la bruja que continuaba con su funesta sinfonía…

Pero, ¿qué era lo que aquellas tonadas decían? Pasó mucho tiempo para que los oídos de la chica mágica de cabellos rojos pudieran distinguir la melodía que provenía de la bruja Oktavia. No se trataba de una melodía de guerra ni que inspirara al odio, mucho menos alegría o amor; una vez que se acostumbró al sonido de los pequeños enemigos que frenaban su paso, pudo notar que la melodía era triste y dolorosa, proveniente de un alma atormentada y llena de memorias tristes, un amor no correspondido, un corazón roto en pedazos. Desesperación.

–¡Sayaka! ¡Estoy aquí! –gritaba desconsolada Kyoko.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban pudo repetir su ataque aéreo; con lanza en mano, subió por uno de los brazos de la bruja y dio un salto para tratar de llegar a su cabeza. Debía ser rápida, el tiempo no estaba de su parte y podía sentirlo. Cayendo en una estocada, vio cómo su esfuerzo parecía ser en vano cuando el brazo de la bruja se acercó de nuevo para golpearla, pero en esta ocasión la pelirroja fue más ágil. Pudo evitar el embate y no solo eso, sino aprovecharlo para impulsarse hacia su objetivo, el casco de Oktavia. En un fuerte grito de valentía que expiaba todas sus penas, Kyoko logró golpear de lleno la cabeza de la bruja y dejarle una pequeña fisura. Su meta había sido lograda, más aún tenía mucho que hacer con el duro yelmo. Siguió golpeándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía haciendo la fisura más grande con cada carga de la filosa lanza. Tenía que seguir, un fuerte impulso en su interior le impedía detenerse mientras hundía más profundo su arma en la cabeza de la bruja, acabando con el movimiento de esta; cada lágrima que dejaba escapar era por Sayaka, por quien estaba dispuesta a morir en ese instante.

De la fisura se desprendían extrañas sombras que brillaban de forma peculiar, como si de trataran de pedazos de un papel metálico volando a merced de viento. Todo era así en el interior de la bruja, no lograba distinguirse nada bajo el grueso casco que le protegía: no había un rostro familiar, ni un cuerpo translucido, solo oscuridad que se mecía como la negra marea nocturna. ¿Acaso todo fue en vano? No aceptaba esta idea, ella sabía que encontraría a Sayaka en algún lugar dentro de Oktavia y no pararía hasta lograrlo.

La noción del tiempo ya no existía para Sakura Kyoko; segundos y horas se confundían mientras abría el casco de la bruja, quizá ya había muerto y lo que experimentaba era la condena que su alma debía cumplir antes de pasar a otro plano. De lo que se tratase, ella había logrado abrir un hueco de un tamaño justo para entrar en el negro interior del ente corrompido. Sin dudarlo más, se aventuró a la oscuridad, dejando atrás su arma. Ya no la necesitaba.

En interior de Oktavia no había nada, todo era una marea oscura que se mecía sin pausa alguna, sin que existiera algo arriba o abajo. Kyoko ya no sabía si estaba avanzando, retrocediendo o solo estaba varada en el mismo punto, aquello era un espacio infinito sin dirección alguna. Por más que mirada hacia arriba o abajo, ya no encontraba la ranura por la que entró. Estaba perdida dentro de una bruja.

–Perdón Sayaka… –murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas–. No pude… no pude encontrarte… y ahora estoy perdida. Así que, esto es lo que pasa… solo sufrimiento y soledad.

Cuando todo su entusiasmo desaparecía, cuando ya no le quedaban ánimos para seguir buscando, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar que la oscuridad le consumiera, llegaron a sus oídos unos cuantos sollozos. Era un amargo lamento que provenía de una diminuta luz azulada que apenas se distinguía en la penumbra, una luz que era igual a la que despedía la gema de alma de Sayaka. Ahí estaba ella, se convenció Kyoko. Como sea que pudiera moverse, volando o nadando, no estaba segura de que hacía, pudo llegar hasta aquella esfera de la que provenían los sollozos. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna, se tratada de lo último que quedaba de la Sayaka que conocía, de la niña que tanto le importaba encontrar. Estiró su mano para tomar aquella esfera, obteniendo un resultado que no esperaba; aquella luz en verdad era una especie de portal, pues sus dedos le atravesaron y sentía una brisa helada. Sin dudarlo más, se aventuró a entrar por aquel umbral.

[Nota de Al: Apartir de aquí, recomiendo escuchar "Kimi no Gin no Niwa" de Kalafina]

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que todo era distinto; el lugar donde estaba parecía ser una caverna húmeda y fría, había charcos de agua cristalina por todo el suelo, largas y deformadas estalactitas y estalagmitas que daban un aspecto lúgubre, pero sobre todo se distinguía un llanto doloroso. Kyoko avanzó en la oscura caverna guiándose por el sonido, evitando caer en agujeros y charcos, no sabía si aquello sería una trampa. Tras caminar por toda la cueva llegó al fin a donde estaba Sayaka; era un pequeño claro en medio de las rocosas paredes, yacía sentada en una piedra redonda a la luz de lo que parecía ser un faro azulado. Sus manos y pies estaban encadenados al suelo, lastimando sus tobillos y muñecas que ya estaban sangrando; también tenía un grillete al cuello que le mantenía sujeta al muro de piedra donde se reflejaban todos los actos malos que había cometido en su vida, todos los pensamientos negativos y, por último, sus acciones como una bruja. Solitaria e inconsolable, Sayaka solo podía llorar al presenciar aquello, las pesadas cadenas no le permitían ni limpiar sus lágrimas.

Kyoko avanzó lentamente hacia ella, sin hacer ruido alguno. Ver aquello le partía el alma en dos, no soportaba que la chica que tanto quería estuviera sufriendo así. Al llegar a sus espaldas la abrazó de pronto, rodeando el cuello de la peliazul con sus brazos.

–Sayaka –le susurró al oído–. Al fin, al fin te encuentro.

La chica mágica de corto cabello azul se estremeció sorprendida al sentir el repentino abrazo; no esperaba que nadie llegara hasta ese lugar de amargura en donde creía que pasaría sola toda la eternidad.

–¿Ky-Kyoko? –tartamudeó sin poder girar la cabeza–. Pero… ¿pero cómo…?

–Tonta –dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja–. Te había prometido no dejarte sola, ¿recuerdas? Aunque no quisieras, aunque me intentaras alejar, pasara lo que pasara yo iba a estar a tu lado.

–Perdón por lo que hice, sé que lastime a muchos… a Madoka, a ti.

–Y aun así vinimos por ti –agregó rodeando a Sayaka, hasta quedar frente a frente. Su rostro no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas–. Juntas hasta el fin, pase lo que pase.

–Gracias… Gracias por venir hasta aquí, a pesar de todo lo que hice –hablaba entre el llanto, pero este ya no era amargo; conmovida, no podía dejar de sonreír por tener a alguien a su lado en ese momento, y las lágrimas que ahora brotaban eran de felicidad–. Pero… deberías volver… yo ya no tengo forma de…

–No –respondió Kyoko posando su dedo sobre los labios de Sayaka–. No vine hasta aquí para que me regresaras. Te acabo de decir que estaremos juntas hasta el fin.

–Eres una necia, como yo –sonrió Sayaka, estaba feliz a pesar de todo. Sus cadenas se aflojaron desde que Kyoko le abrazó, pudiendo envolverla en sus brazos–. Y eso hace difícil quererte.

–Como no tienes idea –le regresó la sonrisa Kyoko–. Es lo mismo contigo.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias entre ellas; fuera amistad, cariño, incluso amor verdadero, solo importaba que estaban juntas tal y como debía haber sido desde que se conocieron. Se tenían una a la otra en el momento más difícil que podían vivir, pero también era el más feliz para ambas. En aquel muro se mostraba la escena que se vivía fuera del cuerpo de la bruja; Homura había regresado a la batalla con una de sus armas más poderosas y la disparó a la inerte Oktavia. Pero Sayaka y Kyoko ni siquiera le prestaron atención, ambas estaban abrazadas como tanta falta les hacía en ese instante, con los ojos cerrados mientras se daban un beso que las mantendría unidas hasta el fin. O quizá por mucho más tiempo si la diosa de cabellos rosados que les observaba de cerca lo permitía.

* * *

_¡Hola! De nuevo un fanfic yuri, ahora con otra pareja. La verdad es que verlas en la película de Rebellion me conmovió y no pude evitar gritar "¡Sí!" cuando se toman de la mano. Y bueno, por donde se vea, ellas dos son la pareja más "estable" de la serie y claro, mi preferida._

_Si leyeron "¡Te reto!" ya saben una cosa, y es que este fic tiene dedicatoria para mi novia Thelma, ahora por nuestro aniversario. Tres años de novios y aun me aguanta! Por estos años tan lindos, por apoyarme en mis locuras, soportar el spoiler que le hago, revisar la ortografía de mis escritos, porque ella me obligó a ver Madoka Magica [y de paso me mandó a terapia psicológica(?)] y porque le gusta el SayakaxKyoko, le dedico este fanfic!_

_Si siguen mis otros fics, "Akari, a viajera del tiempo" y "¡Puella Magi Kyoko Magica!" les pido no se desesperen, estoy trabajando en eso y otras cosillas por ahí._

_Y si más que decir, nos leemos luego!_

Al Dolmayan OUT!


End file.
